


Birthday Present

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Fetish, Gags, Kink, Smut, Spanking, always be safe!, ballgags, dom!Tom, dragon's tongue, smutfest, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Happy Birthday Mr. Thomas William Hiddleston <3
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Two birthday stories in a row? hmm, might need to write something different next time lol

I shifted my weight, not used to standing this still for so long but when your hands are cuffed and suspended from a hook in the ceiling, there’s not a lot of places to go.

“Well darling, I have to say this will certainly go down in my books as the best birthday I've ever had.” Tom wrapped his arms around me. “Dinner with Ben and Sophie, cake from my favorite bakery, and now I get to unwrap my present.” He toyed with the frilly hem of the blue babydoll I had especially ordered for this.

I'd given him another gift as well, a set of diamond cufflinks and a beautiful new Rolex watch, but after we'd come home from dinner, I'd had him wait in the living room while I went to bedroom and changed into the babydoll, lace panties, and tights. His immediate reaction was to drop whatever he’d been holding, the Rolex I think, and sweep me up into his arms. Plundering my lips like a ruthless conqueror, and I was the spoils of war. His beard, yet to be shaven for the Loki show, was still rough against my face. I started to reach up to tangle my fingers in those glorious curls of his but he pulled my hands behind my back and kept them pinned there with one of his own.

When he finally came up for air from the kiss, he grabbed my hair and pulled back with his free hand, gently but with a firm grip.

“Is this my present as well?” He growled.

“Y…Yes sir.” I said, rubbing my thighs together. “All yours to play with and do what you wish.”

He grinned. “Well let’s have some fun.” He said before kissing me again.

Afterwards, he’d brought me up to the spare bedroom that we had long converted into a playroom (though a recent shitty novel that shall not be named had us cringing at the name), handcuffed me, gagged me, and was now circling me, like a wolf and its prey. He stripped out of his sweater and jeans, leaving him only in black silk boxers.

"All dressed in blue, like belle. So, I must the beast, keeping you in my dungeon." He growled, planting kisses up my neck and biting down hard on the last one. I would have moaned out loud if it weren't for the ball gag. He chuckled, sounding all too Loki-ish

"Sweet little pet. You know. The birthday person is supposed to be the one receiving the spankings" _SMACK_ his hand came down hard on my ass, making me moan more and shift my weight again "But I think we'll both enjoy this a lot more."

He rained down 15 more blows to my ass, never spanking the same cheek twice, keeping me on edge, before 10 smacks to my pussy. After the last one, his hand stayed there and with those marvelous, beautiful hands of his, he worked two fingers through my folds and gently teased my cunt while making circles around my clit with his thumb.

“Fuck princess. You are believably soaked. You truly are my little pain slut.” He kissed my cheek before reaching one hand to undo the ball gag, then bringing those fingers up to my mouth "Suck, babygirl." I did so, obediently. Almost too blissed out to even care. But he whispered to me.

"Still with me, Olivia?” He pulled his fingers out of my mouth

"Yes Tom. Thank you,” knowing that when he used my name, he expected me to use his in return to let him know I was okay.

"Good girl. I want to try something new tonight. So, I took the gag out in case you need to use your safe word. Alright?"

"Yes sir." He hummed in approval. “My good little girl." He went over to the dresser, opening the top drawer and pulled out a new toy, a dragon's tongue. Renowned as one of the most painful toys but I had long wanted to try it.

He raised his arm and I heard the snap before I felt the sting on my shoulder blade, but my toes curled in pleasure and I cried out. It felt like heaven and bliss. He kept going, delivering the last 13 strikes. By the end I felt limp, but I felt like a raw nerve, needing just a little more stimulation to reach that peak.

"Are you still okay? Do you want to be uncuffed?"  
"No, please, take me now. fuck me please,” I begged. I heard his pants unzip and felt his cock against me. He moaned.

“Fuuuck little one. your cunt is absolutely dripping for me. My little masochist." He thrust himself into me and reached one hand around to rub at my clit and in hardly any time at all, I was begging to cum.

"Hold babygirl, you don’t get to cum til I do. It is my birthday afer all." He laughed but kept thrusting. I could tell from his grunts he was teetering on the edge as well, his thrusts going harder and deeper than before.

“Fuck!” he cried out, before I felt him cumming deep within me and just as soon as he was, I was too. Everything went white behind my closed eyes as he continued to thrust and fuck me through one of the most intense and amazing orgasms I’d ever had. As the waves of pleasure finally started to recede, He kept his arms wrapped firmly around me, helping to keep me grounded.

“I’ve got you baby girl. I won’t let you fall.” He promised, pressing a kiss against the side of my face. He reached up to undo the cuffs and true to his words, kept me upright in his arms. I’m a heavyset girl, and Tom always managed to impress me with his strength. The only man I’d ever met who was able to lift me, just as he did now, scooping me into his arms bridal style. And carrying me into the ensuite bathroom (Another reason we’d made this room specifically into our dungeon.) He sat me down on the ledge of the tub while it filled with hot water. He kneeled down and made eye contact with me, lifting one of my hands to press against his face.

“Would you like tea, hot chocolate, or water?”

“Hot chocolate, please” I replied, my mind still foggy from the bliss but slowly coming down.

“Alright, I’ll get it started. Come on.” He helped me stand and slowly peeled off the babydoll, the panties, and the tights. Pressing kisses all along my shoulders, thighs, and calves as he removed the various pieces of lingerie. Then carefully helped me into the tub. As soon as I was settled, he grabbed the bathsalts we kept there and sprinkled them around me, and then adding a squirt of bubble bath. He pressed a kiss against my temple before shutting off the faucet.

“Will you be alright, baby girl?” I nodded and he smiled.

“very good. I’ll be right back.” He fixed himself in his boxers, not bothering to have done so the whole time he was providing aftercare. He went out into the bedroom before returning with his phone. He pressed a few buttons and the bathroom was soon filled with the gentle sounds of Mozart.

He pressed another kiss against my head and then I heard him leave again, this time head down the hall to the kitchen.

The hot water felt amazing against the welts and helped to clear my mind and before I realized it, tom was back in the room, a mug of hot chocolate in one hand. A plate of apple slices and peanut butter in the other.

“Thank you Tom.” I said and he smiled at me.

“I should be thanking you, Olivia. For making my birthday wish come true.” I smiled and took a sip of hot chocolate.

“What’s say after your bath, a Disney movie or two?” He suggested

“Sounds lovely.” I said.

“No, that just sounds good. You, my darling, are lovely.” He said, kissing my forehead.

“Happy birthday, Tom.”

“Thank you, my love. From the bottom of my heart. This truly has been a birthday I will never forget.” As I leaned back against the tub, letting the warmth settle into my bones and the sweet sounds of Mozart settling over the moment, I was already brainstorming ideas for next year.


End file.
